Pequenos Diálogos
by Ferfa
Summary: Pequenos diálogos que se transformaram em algo maior. Bem maior, na realidade. Em algo catastrófico. [Draco & Ginny]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - **Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley não pertecem a mim, como todo mundo sabe, e sim a JK Rowling e mais um monte de empresas que hoje estão super ricas, enquanto eu estou aqui. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse - **Pequenos diálogos que fizeram possível o relacionamento de Draco e Gina. (micro fics n.n)

**N/A - **pense num capítulo curtíssimo. Diminua mais. E mais. Pronto, você quase chegou no tamanho dos micro-capítulos dessa micro-fic... Oo

_**Pequenos Diálogos**_

"Sai da minha frente, Malfoy. Hoje não é um bom dia pra você me encher a paciência!" - anunciou Gina Weasley, vendo que o loiro se aproximava de sua mesa na biblioteca.

"Estressadinha, Weasley? Por quê? O namoradinho te deu um fora?" - provocou ele, sentando e apoiando os pés numa cadeira vazia.

"Isso não te interessa!"

"É isso, então? Bem feito, pobretona. Isso é castigo, sabia?"

"Castigo por que, seu infeliz? Ao contrário de você eu sou uma pessoa boa e..."

"Oh, sim, uma pessoa _muito_ boa. A queridinha de Hogwarts" - o tom dele era carregado de ironia e ele tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Pare de falar nesse tom irônico" - mandou ela, elevendo um pouco a voz e recebendo um olhar de reprovação de alguns colegas.

"É o único jeito que eu tenho de falar..." - retrucou ele.

"Então cale a boca!" - gritou ela de vez e, antes que ela fosse expulsa pela bibliotecária, levantou-se de maneira brusca, pegando rapidamente seu material e indo em direção a saída.

"Ei, Weasley, volta aqui..." - Malfoy levantou-se também, indo atrás dela.

Quando estavam no fim do corredor, Draco conseguiu, enfim, segurar firmemente o braço dela.

Gina encarou-o furiosa.

"Adianta pedir para você me soltar?"

"Não, Weasley" - disse Draco, o sorriso aumentando.

"Ah, ótimo. Deixe Rony nos ver assim. Ou Dino"

"Você não tinha brigado com ele?"

"Com meu irmão?"

"Não, com o namoradinho..." - explicou Draco, paciente.

"Não fale assim dele! E não, eu não--"

"Ah, brigou sim, _Ginevra_"

"Já te disse pra não me chamar assim, Malfoy. E agora me solta, porque eu tenho mais o que fazer, e..."

"Vamos lá, eu sei que, de todas as suas coisas, eu sou a mais importante"

"Você se acha _demais_, sabia?" - murmurou ela, estressada, encarando aqueles olhos assustadoramente azuis.

"E você gosta"

"Deixa de ser pretencioso, Malfoy!" - retrucou ela, exasperada, virando os olhos.

"Então me dê um bom motivo para não termos nossas queridas aulas de História da Magia hoje, professorinha"

"Porque não! Só isso!" - retrucou ela. Tentou soltar o seu braço e, dessa vez, teve sucesso. Apressou-se pelo corredor, indo o mais rápido possível até a Torre da Grifinória, sentindo o rosto um pouco mais quente do que o normal.

Dois meses de aulas não muito secretas para o Malfoy faziam isso? Faziam-na inclusive brigar com seu namorado? Gina não sabia o que pensar quando, depois de muito tempo, dormiu naquele dia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - **Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley não pertecem a mim, como todo mundo sabe, e sim a JK Rowling e mais um monte de empresas que hoje estão super ricas, enquanto eu estou aqui. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse - **Pequenos diálogos que fizeram possível o relacionamento de Draco e Gina. (micro fics n.n)

_**Pequenos diálogos**_

"Gostei da sua idéia de uma aula extra, depois da última terça" - disse Draco, fechando seu livro de História da Magia. Gina riu um pouco.

"Eu tinha brigado com Dino naquele dia"

"É, eu sabia. Posso saber o motivo também?" - era impressão dela ou tinha um quê de malícia ali?

"Não" - retrucou, levantando-se e saindo da biblioteca, mas muito mais calma do que da última vez. Draco vinha do lado dela.

"Marca bonita no braço, Weasley"

"Argh, seu idiota. Tive que inventar mil desculpas para esse roxo no meu braço. Meu irmão implicou com isso, sabe..."

"No braço? Ainda se fosse no pescoço, mas no braço?" - riu-se o loiro, enquanto Gina corava um pouco. Ignorou-o até o fim do corredor.

"Até terça que vem?"

"Pra falar a verdade Weasley, eu estava pensando se... Bom, agora que você chutou o Thomas, você deve estar livre. Ou já tem algum outro garoto?"

"Pare com isso, Malfoy! E não sou igual a Parkinson!"

"Você é muito melhor..." - ele murmurou. Gina corou mais. Não estava acostumada com Malfoy, **o **Malfoy, dizendo aquilo para ela.

"Er... O que você ia dizer mesmo?"

"Ah, sim. Bem, Ginevra, que tal ir comigo em Hogsmead no sábado?"

Em qualquer outra ocasião ela reclamaria pelo "Ginevra", mas após o convite, ela não tinha forças pra isso. Quase derrubou os livros que carregava.

"Como...?"

"Ir em Hogsmead. Comigo. Sábado" - disse ele, lentamente. "Idéia do Zabini, mas não vou negar que eu achei bem interessante"

"Você está louco! Se meu irmão..."

"O que seu irmãozinho vai fazer? Bater em mim?" - riu o loiro.

"Maldita mania de me interromper!" - reclamou a ruiva. "Bater? No mínimo. Quando ele soube das aulas ele quis te matar. Se eu sair com você, não sei o que pode acontecer. Afinal, ele pode pensar que nós temos alguma coisa" - concluiu ela, sussurrando as últimas palavras.

"Wow, isso seria interessante" - disse ele, _completamente_ malicioso. Deu passo em direção da garota, que encostou na parede, quase assustada.

"Não diga asneiras, Malfoy"

"Isso seria uma asneira?"

"A maior delas"

Draco riu.

"Não precisa se encolher por causa disso, Weasley. O que você acha que vou fazer? Te atacar, aqui no meio do corredor?"

"Você me 'atacaria' em outro lugar?" - ela surpreendeu-se ao dizer isso. E sentiu-se **muito** vermelha.

"Quem sabe, hein, Weasley? Sabe, olhando por certo ângulo, você não é de se jogar fora..." - disse Draco, de uma maneira muito cretina.

"Não _ouse_!" - ela tentou ir mais para trás, mas encontrou apenas uma sólida parede.

"Claro que não, Weasley" - disse ele - "Mas você tem que sair comigo sábado. Feito?"

"Feito" - concordou ela, sem muita escolha.

E, antes que pudesse reagir, viu Malfoy fazer um movimento rápido. De repente, estavam beijando-se, no meio do corredor de Hogwarts.

"Draco!" - ela conseguiu interromper o beijo - "Nosso trato, seu idiota!"

"Lição número um sobre os Malfoys: nunca confie neles"

**N/A - **desculpem a demora pelo capítulo óo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - **Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley não pertecem a mim, como todo mundo sabe, e sim a JK Rowling e mais um monte de empresas que hoje estão super ricas, enquanto eu estou aqui. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse - **Pequenos diálogos que fizeram possível o relacionamento de Draco e Gina. (micro fics n.n)

_**Pequenos diálogos**_

"Pare de tremer a perna, pelo amor de Deus!" – pediu ele, meio irritado.

"Não".

"Estar do meu lado te deixa tão nervosa assim?"

"Não..." – disse ela, mas um pouco hesitante. O clima foi quebrado por um garçom, quem chegou na mesa dos dois.

"O que querem pra beber?"

"Cerveja amanteigada" – disse Gina.

"Whisky de fogo. Duplo" – disse Draco.

"Ei! Você não pode beber!" – censurou a ruiva, assim que o garçom se afastou. "Além disso, é contra as regras"

"Como você é inocente, Weasley. Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas, já ouviu isso?"

"Sinceramente não sei o que estou fazendo aqui. Você é uma _péssima_ influência. Deveria ter te dado um bolo"

"Ora, você não faria isso..."

"Por que não!"

"Porque se fizesse, eu contaria para seu querido irmãozinho que nós temos mais do que simples aulas..." – ameaçou ele. Gina gelou por dentro, mas não demonstrou isso.

"Isso se ele deixasse você se aproximar dele, não?"

"Não subestime meus meios de falar alguma coisa, _Gina_"

Ela gelou um pouco mais. Parou de tremer a perna. Ficaram em silêncio até as bebidas chegarem.

"Você está bem, pobretona" – perguntou Draco, após beber um gole do seu whisky.

"Não, eu estou louca. Aliás, estou louca desde que aceitei aquelas aulas idiotas" – ela bebeu sua cerveja amanteigada quase num só gole. O líquido quente acalmou-a um pouco do nervosismo que de repente tomara conta dela.

"Você gosta das nossas aulinhas..." – provocou o loiro, sorrindo de canto. Ela olhou-o espantada e, num impulso, pegou o copo do garoto e tomou um gole razoavelmente grande de whisky.

"Ah, _amo_" – disse ela, um pouquinho zonza. Até que aquilo não era tão ruim assim. "Até hoje não sei por que você me pediu aquelas aulas. Cheguei até a pensar que você tinha me apostado com alguém. Espero que não seja isso, ou eu quebro essa sua cara de idiota"

"Por que você vê defeito em tudo o que eu faço, hein Gina? São apenas aulas. Só isso. Não é droga de aposta nenhuma, fique tranqüila"

"Você é o defeito, Draco..." – murmurou ela, após mais um gole daquele maravilhoso whisky de fogo. Sentiu-se tentada a falar um pouco mais, mas conseguiu se conter.

"Sou?"

"É..." – céus, ela não conseguia mais pensar no que falava. Percebeu as palavras saindo da sua boca sem sua vontade. "Você é... tão perfeito e ao mesmo tempo tão imbecil. Eu te amo ao mesmo tempo que te odeio. E... quando você está perto de mim eu... Ai merda. Não deveria estar falando isso!" – ela bebeu mais um pouco.

Assim que colocou o copo na mesa novamente, viu que Draco tinha se levantado, indo até a cadeira dela, e ajoelhado-se no chão, ficando a pouco centímetros do rosto de Gina.

"Pare de me olhar assim, Draco..." – murmurou ela, mas ele não parou. Enlaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, puxando-o para si e beijando-o, sem se importar com os olhares espantados dos alunos ao redor deles.

**N/A - **Eeee! Eu não demorei dessa vez. XD Aliás, postei rapidinho! Obrigada pra quem tá comentando, vocês são uns amores.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - **Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley não pertencem a mim, como todo mundo sabe, e sim a JK Rowling e mais um monte de empresas que hoje estão super ricas, enquanto eu estou aqui. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse - **Pequenos diálogos que fizeram possível o relacionamento de Draco e Gina. (micro fics n.n)

_**Pequenos diálogos**_

"Droga de cabeça!" – murmurou, mal humorada. A última coisa que lembrava-se de Hogsmead era de um copo cheio de whisky. Céus, nunca mais beberia!

"Você está bem?" – ouviu uma voz perto de si. Ergueu-se e levou um dos maiores sustos de sua vida.

"Draco! Onde eu... Ai merda. Merda"

"Calma... Não aconteceu _nada_" – disse o loiro, sentando-se ao lado dela, na cama. Estavam no quarto do sonserino, Gina tinha certeza.

"Só me aconteceu uma dor de cabeça idiota..." – reclamou a ruiva, deitando-se novamente.

"Ninguém mandou você beber, ruiva"

"E ninguém mandou você pedir aquela porcaria de whisky"

"Porcaria? Pensei que você tinha gostado..."

"Pensou, eh, seu idiota?" – desdenhou ela, irritada. Ela deveria ter sido muito má em outra vida... – "Eu só comecei a beber aquilo por que..."

"Por que...?"

"Ah, esquece isso" – ela falara demais. Droga.

"Agora você vai terminar, ruiva. Ou vou ter que te obrigar a falar?"

"Não ouse!"

Mas ele ousou. Começou a fazer cócegas nela. Um golpe _muito_ baixo, sem dúvida.

"Pára, Draco!" – disse ela, em meio ao riso. – "Pára!"

"Então me diz o que houve, ruiva. Fui eu? Eu te fiz beber daquele jeito? Te deixei nervosa?"

"Já disse que você é irritantemente pretensioso?" – brigou ela, conseguindo respirar.

"Já..." – e, mais uma vez, ele estava perto demais dela. A beijou, obviamente.

"Draco, seu idiota. Você não pode ficar me beijando assim, quando quer!" – reclamou ela, sem querer mostrar que, na verdade, tinha amado aquilo.

"Lógico que posso..." – retrucou ele.

"Lógico que não! Você-" – Draco a interrompeu.

"Eu posso, porque agora sou seu namorado"

"O QUÊ?" – **_Ah, bosta!_**

"Sou seu namorado, Ginevra. Eu pedi, você aceitou"

"Mas como..." – ela entendeu num segundo. Maldito. – "Não acredito que você me pediu em namoro enquanto eu estava **bêbada**! Seu..."

"Ora, Gina. Você deve admitir que eu fui bem esperto, não é? Tem certas coisas que uma pessoa nunca faria sóbria, e você namorar comigo é uma delas. Tive que aproveitar"

"Pois então eu termino esse namoro já e..."

"Ah, você não quer isso, quer?"

"Claro que eu quero, seu infeliz!"

"Bom, não foi o que você me disse hoje à tarde. Você disse que me ama, sabe?"

Ah merda. Ela nunca mais poderia um pingo de álcool em sua boca. Maldição.

**N/A - **Eeee! Milagres acontecem, eu consegui entrar na net XDD Bom, aqui está. Comentem? o.o


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - **Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley não pertencem a mim, como todo mundo sabe, e sim a JK Rowling e mais um monte de empresas que hoje estão super ricas, enquanto eu estou aqui. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse - **Pequenos diálogos que fizeram possível o relacionamento de Draco e Gina. (micro fics n.n)

_**Pequenos diálogos**_

"Meu irmão vai te matar, Draco"

"Bom, nós somos namorados, não somos? É natural irmos juntos para meu baile de formatura..."

"Mas precisava me dar um vestido como esse? Estou me sentindo quase nua" – murmurou ela.

"Você está perfeita. E muito _sexy_. Preto lhe cai muito bem" – comentou ele, deixando-a vermelha. Ele tomou sua mão.

"Ainda não são oito horas, Draco"

"Eu sei, mas quero uma entrada triunfal para nós. Quero que todos os alunos que estiverem no Saguão da Entrada olhem para nós dois descendo as escadas e comentem as mesmas besteiras de sempre. Eu quero mostrar para todos eles que não me importo com as fofocas, com as palavras. Me importo com você"

"Hum, Blaise fez esse texto para você?" – perguntou ela, divertida. O loiro embaraçou-se um pouco.

"Bom, ele me disse que a ocasião merecia palavras especiais..."

"Eu não penso assim. Eu só quero que você seja você mesmo, ok?"

"Ok, _cherry_. Como a senhorita quiser. Vamos?" – ela enlaçou-se no braço dele e começaram a caminhar pelos corredores, praticamente vazios.

"Todo mundo nos olhando. Feliz agora?" – tinham acabado de chegar ao Saguão e, como previsto os comentários cresciam. Trazer a Weasley para o baile era um sinal de namoro sério, sem dúvida.

"Não chamamos muita atenção" – retrucou o loiro, enquanto entravam no Salão Principal, que estava numa decoração típica de baile.

O jantar foi servido, os diplomas entregues. Tudo parecia estar correndo, comendo os poucos últimos minutos que Gina tinha para apreciar a companhia de Draco.

"Me concede essa dança?"

"Já disse para parar com essas baboseiras, Draco!" – retalhou ela, enquanto caminhavam para a pista. Começaram a dançar. De longe, Gina via seu irmão encarando-os com ódio no olhar. Baixou os olhos.

"Realmente, Rony vai te matar..." – comentou. Draco virou-a, ficando assim de frente para Rony.

"Não vai não, _cherry_"

"Pare de lançar esse sorriso cretino para ele!" – nova virada.

"Encare ele nos olhos"

"Não vou fazer isso. Eu entendo que para ele deve estar sendo terrivelmente difícil e..." – mais uma virada. "Aff..."

"Pois eu encaro. Ele não pode fazer nada contra a gente, Gina. Porque eu te amo"

"Ai deus. O que deu em você para ficar meloso desse jeito?"

Ele olhou-a espantado. Aquela garota era mais complicada do que todas as outras juntas, sem dúvida.

**N/A - **Nhaaa xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - **Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley não pertencem a mim, como todo mundo sabe, e sim à JK Rowling e mais um monte de empresas que hoje estão super ricas, enquanto eu estou aqui. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse - **Pequenos diálogos que fizeram possível o relacionamento de Draco e Gina. (micro fics n.n)

_**Pequenos diálogos**_

"Não sei porque está com essa cara de enterro, Draco. Agora você tem um diploma. Pode seguir sua vida do jeito que quiser, pode..." – estavam no jardim, apreciando o último pôr do sol deles juntos em Hogwarts.

"Quer que eu fique feliz? Feliz por de deixar aqui, por um ano inteiro? Você pirou...".

"Eu... Não quis dizer isso. Ainda vamos ter minhas férias inteiras para aproveitarmos juntos. Podemos sair e tomar sorvete, ou qualquer coisa assim".

"Se meu pai não me prender dentro de um escritório, me socando num terno" – retrucou Draco, cheio de sarcasmo.

"Pare com isso. Você pode conseguir qualquer outro trabalho! Você sabe disso!" – disse Gina, um pouco mal humorada. Levantou-se do colo dele e ficou de pé.

"Volta aqui, droga. Não percebe que quero aproveitar o máximo enquanto tenho você perto de mim?".

"Se você pelo menos deixasse de ser tão infantil...".

"Eu não estou sendo infantil. Droga, Gina, você sabe que eu não queria me formar nunca. Por mim eu continuava nessa droga de colégio, se isso significasse não ter que continuar com os negócios do meu pai!" – estava nervoso. Elevou um pouco o tom de voz, sem querer realmente, já de pé.

"Você... Draco, por Merlim, você...".

"Chega, Gin. Eu não quero mais discutir com você, droga. Por que a gente não senta ali, numa boa e aproveita o tempo?".

"Acho melhor você subir e arrumar suas malas" – disse ela, sem humor. Começou a andar de volta ao castelo.

Não queria admitir o quanto estava chateada com aquela "separação" forçada. Mas também não conseguia manter-se calma com Draco reclamando o tempo todo, sobre os negócios do pai e tudo mais.

"Ei, desculpa, vai Gina... Eu... Eu vou procurar alguma outra coisa para fazer, tá?" – ele vinha correndo atrás dela.

Sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço. Draco virou-a para si, fazendo-a olhar nos olhos cinzentos do namorado. Arrepiou-se inteira enquanto ele se aproximava mais e mais. Sempre era assim. Sentiu a boca dele na sua, num beijo meio desesperado, já com saudades.

"Não quero que você vá..." – admitiu Gina, enfim, ainda com a boca colada na dele.

"Nós vamos tomar sorvete, prometo. E qualquer outra coisa brega que você queira fazer".

**nota: **nhai. Eu sei que demorei. Eu sei que sou um monstro. Mas bloqueio, somado com pc de mal humor por uns dias, deu nisso. Perdões. E ficou pobre o cap, eu sei. Mas foi o melhor que saiu... xx'


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - **Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley não pertencem a mim, como todo mundo sabe, e sim à JK Rowling e mais um monte de empresas que hoje estão super ricas, enquanto eu estou aqui. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse - **Pequenos diálogos que fizeram possível o relacionamento de Draco e Gina. (micro fics n.n)

_**Pequenos diálogos**_

"Um dia vou entender porque você faz tanta sujeira tomando sorvete..." – comentou Draco, divertido, assim que saíram da sorveteria do Beco Diagonal, de mãos dadas.

"Ah, pare de ser chato, Malfoy!" – retrucou Gina, um pouco vermelha com o comentário. Sabia que parecia uma criancinha de cinco anos com um sorvete.

"Eu não sou chato. Aliás, sou tão legal que..." – pôs a mão no bolso – "me lembrei de que hoje é um dia muito especial" – e tirou de lá uma caixinha azul, coberta com veludo. Se tivesse algum sorvete na mão, Gina com certeza teria derrubado.

"Draco... eu... bom, até eu me esqueci que hoje...".

"Lógico que você ia esquecer do seu próprio aniversário. Você nunca se lembra das coisas. Mas isso não impede um singelo presentinho" – entregou-lhe a caixinha. Gina ainda murmurava milhões de "obrigada". Realmente se esquecera de que, naquele dia, fazia dezessete anos. Estava mais envergonhada do que nunca.

"Vejamos o que... DRACO!" – era uma correntinha de ouro e um coração, também de ouro. Algo que com certeza não era muito barato. "Não acredito que comprou uma coisa dessas para mim, eu... sabe que não posso aceitar, ainda mais com os processos do Ministério e tudo mais".

"Ei, é um presente. Não quero saber se você quer ou não. Mas espero que tenha gostado. Deu um trabalhão pedir ajuda para minha mãe sem ela desconfiar de muita coisa, sabe" – ele tinha uma das sobrancelhas levemente levantadas. Tomou o colar das mãos da ruiva, indo atrás dela, para colocá-lo.

"Eu... Bom, muito, muito obrigada. É o melhor presente que eu ganhei" – ela agradeceu, sentindo seu corpo inteiro arrepiar, quando, de leve, as mãos sempre frias de Draco encostaram no seu pescoço.

"Ficou perfeito. Qualquer coisa ficaria perfeita em você, aliás" – ele abraçou-a. Mais um arrepio.

"Romântico, de novo Draco? Sabe que isso não é seu forte, sabe que você é só um cara mal humorado que..." – começou ela, em tom de brincadeira, como quase sempre fazia. Mas foi calada por um beijo meio inesperado. Adorava aquilo.

"Muito mal humorado, Weasley" – murmurou ele, com os lábios encostados nos dela. – "Te amo" – disse, de repente. Era a segunda vez que dizia aquilo. E Gina era a primeira – e única – pessoa para quem ele dizia a famosa frase.

"Eu sei..." – ela conseguiu dizer, meio surpresa pela declaração inesperada. Recomeçaram a andar, como um casal de namorados qualquer, pelo Beco Diagonal ligeiramente lotado, naquela tarde de sábado de férias.

"O que acha desse vestido?" – perguntou ele, de repente, parando numa vitrine qualquer. Era um vestido de noite, vermelho, perfeito. Ainda mais bonito do que aquele da formatura.

"Perfeito, por quê?" – perguntou Gina, curiosa. Não havia motivos para mais um vestido.

"Ahn... Eu estava tentando de dizer isso antes, mas não consegui. O caso é que eu não consegui comprar seu colar sem minha mãe descobrir para quem que era. Eu quase consegui, sabe, mas no final... Ela descobriu. Apesar de todo meu esforço" – explicou ele, meio embaraçado. Gina sentiu um gelo passando por ela. O sr. e a sra. Malfoy ainda não sabiam daquele namoro, por razões óbvias.

"Certo, você deveria ter me falado antes..." – murmurou ela, meio atordoada, pondo a mão no colar recém-ganhado. – "O que ela disse?".

"Me olhou de um jeito estranho e falou: 'Ah, queridinho, você namorando uma Weasley? Que... diferente! Mas quero conhece-la, claro. Eu e o papai' e mais um monte de baboseira, que no final se resume em um coquetel que ela insistiu em dar em casa" – percebia-se que a voz de Draco era cheia de remorso. Não era para isso ter acontecido.

"Coquetel? Eu... Certo. Coquetel".

"É, coquetel. Provavelmente semana que vem. E você precisa de um vestido, sabe".

"É, eu preciso..." – ainda não tinha voltado ao seu estado perfeito. Parecia bêbada, longe da realidade. Chegara o momento em que teria um maravilhoso coquetel com um comensal da morte. O que mais poderia querer da vida?

**N/A: **hoho, eu não demorei dessa vez, o cap tá maior que o outro e eu me inspirei um pouco. Só para esclarecer o motivos de eu não fazer caps com mais de uma página: a intenção não é essa. A intenção são caps pequenos, mesmo. xD  
gostaram? obrigada pelos comentários, vocês são uns amores.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - **Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley não pertencem a mim, como todo mundo sabe, e sim à JK Rowling e mais um monte de empresas que hoje estão super ricas, enquanto eu estou aqui. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse - **Pequenos diálogos que fizeram possível o relacionamento de Draco e Gina. (micro fics n.n)

_**Pequenos diálogos**_

"Podia ter sido pior..." – murmurou Draco, meio constrangido.

"Ah, podia!" – ela estava estressada, claro. Olhava para o vestido bege, presente do namorado, e para a grande mancha vermelha perto do decote. Um pequeno acidente com vinho, que se tornara enorme depois que Narcisa tentara "ajudar".

"Não fique brava com mamãe, tá? Ela... Ela é legal".

"Não estou brava com ela".

"Claro que está...".

"Não, eu não estou! Só estou... um pouco chateada pelo vestido. E por ela ter chamado minha família de escória da sociedade" – retrucou Gina. Chateada? Não. Ela estava brava mesmo. Muito brava com sua querida sogra.

"Tente entender que... Ah, Gina, você sabe como as coisas são. Podia ter sido pior" – ele repetiu. Gina suspirou. Do que adiantava contradizer Draco?

"Seus pais foram ótimos, acho. Estou feliz por estar viva..." – disse sem querer. – "Ahn, enfim, isso não ter importância. Só quero chegar logo em casa e ver o que faço com essa mancha. Tomara que mamãe consiga resolver isso melhor do que a sua".

"Você pode parar de falar assim da minha mãe, Gina?" – reclamou Draco, com uma pontada de estresse.

"Certo. Vamos, vamos logo pra casa".

Aparataram na porta da Toca. Apesar de já ter passado pelo reconhecimento dos Weasleys, Draco não tinha como seu lugar preferido a casa de Gina.

"Acho que já vou".

"Certo. Tchau".

"Eu... Tchau, Gin..." – disse ele, dando-lhe um pequeno beijo. Uma despedida um pouco inapropriada demais para a ocasião. O último dia de férias da garota. O último dia de agosto.

"Draco!" – chamou Gina, quando já estava quase abrindo a porta. Ela correu até ele e simplesmente pulou em seu pescoço, apertando num abraço. "Promete que vai me ver em Hogwarts?".

"Claro, Gina" – disse ele, meio abobado.

"Certo". – ela mordeu o lábio. De repente ela não se importava com o fato de que Narcisa, deliberadamente, sujara seu vestido e oferecera uma coisa realmente nojenta no jantar. – "Sabe, você não precisa ir embora já..." – sussurrou, meio vermelha.

"Eu não es—" – começou Draco, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. Mas, de repente, ele entendeu. E um sorriso meio cretino surgiu. – "No que está pensando, srta. Weasley?".

"Eu? Em... em nada, eu só...".

"Em nada? Talvez queira me dizer em qual desses mil andares fica seu quarto..." – provocou ele. Era exatamente isso que ela queria dizer, na verdade.

"Hum, é, talvez..." – retrucou, mais vermelha ainda. Devia ser efeito do vinho. Tudo culpa do vinho. Ela nunca mais ia beber... – "Quarto andar, na verdade" – falou rápido.

"Onde?".

"Quarto...".

"Certo..." – Draco carregou-a no colo. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como subir até o quarto andar sem ninguém perceber, mas isso era apenas um detalhe. Daria um jeito nisso.

**N/A: **o Draco tá meio bobão desde que começou a namorar a Gina, mas ele não perdeu seu eterno espírito cretino. ho³. acho que agora a fic começa a encaminhar pro final.

Ah sim. no cap passado eles tinham visto um vestido vermelho. mas acabaram comprando um bege XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - **Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley não pertencem a mim, como todo mundo sabe, e sim à JK Rowling e mais um monte de empresas que hoje estão super ricas, enquanto eu estou aqui. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse - **Pequenos diálogos que fizeram possível o relacionamento de Draco e Gina. (micro fics n.n)

_**Pequenos diálogos**_

"Draco... pode sair, já".

"Porque você não me avisou que é costume sua mãe invadir seu quarto seis da manhã?" – ele perguntou, irritado, saindo do guarda-roupa de Gina.

"Ela não costuma fazer essas coisas, sabe... Ela veio porque disse que ouviu uns sonhos estranhos aqui, ontem. Queria saber se estava tudo bem..." – contou a ruiva, corando um pouco.

"Quanta inocência..." – murmurou Draco, sarcástico. Gina sentou-se na cama, com suas mãos tremendo um pouco.

"Nós viraríamos picadinhos se... Ah, _merda_!" – exclamou ela, levantando-se da cama num pulo. Começou a correr pelo quarto, toda apressada, com o loiro apenas olhando-a sem entender nada. – "Hogwarts, Draco. Hogwarts!".

"Mas..." – primeiro de setembro, claro. – "É melhor eu ir, então".

"É... Você... Ahn, pode sair pela janela. Cuidado com algum gnomo ou com o Rony... Ele está aqui, você sabe, junto com os gêmeos. Enfim... Eu... Vai, vai indo, Draco. Vou sentir saudades" – ela disse apressadamente, enquanto vestia as roupas deixadas num canto do quarto.

"Eu também Gin. Muitas...".

"Você viu minha capa?".

"Não, eu...".

"Ah, merda, onde está a merda da capa? Ai Draco, odeio despedidas, você sabe" – ela deu um beijinho nele, sem parar de procurar por suas coisas.

"Eu sei que é bre—"

"Aaah, achei! Merda, merda, merda. Está toda amassada! Consegue fazer um feitiço para dar um jeito nisso, querido? Por favor?".

"Certo..." – ele fez, desanimado por não conseguir falar o que queria.

"O que você estava dizendo mesmo, hein Draco?" – agora ela penteava o cabelo, gritando por causa dos nós.

"Que... Ahn... É brega, mas eu vou sentir muito sua falta porque...".

"Consegue pensar em alguma coisa pior do que o meu cabelo? Vem me ajudar a prender, minha mãe me mata se eu não descer logo".

"Eu não sei prender seu cabelo!".

"Ai, Draco, pára de ser chato! Prende logo, por favor..." – ele tentou uma das vezes antes de conseguir. Não era fácil ser mulher.

"Acha que ficou bom?" – perguntou ele, incerto, vendo que montes de cabelo ainda estavam desalinhados. Gina fuzilou-o com o olhar, soltando de novo o cabelo.

"Precisa de umas aulas com sua querida mamãe..." – provocou, sem querer.

"Ah, Gina, essa história de novo? Seu vestido ficou perfeito, não ficou, porque você insiste hein..." – lá embaixo Molly Weasley gritou, chamando Gina para descer.

"Não quero discutir agora... Me passa aquela outra escova? Está lá em cima" – apontou para o criado-mudo. Recomeçou a pentear o cabelo.

"Você pode parar um segundo e me escutar?" – pediu ele, mal humorado.

"Draco, não sei se você percebeu, mas..." – antes que ela conseguisse terminar de falar, ele agarrou-a a força, fazendo a escova voar longe. Foda-se um pequeno atraso de Gina. Ficaram um bom tempo sem se ver, afinal.

**N/A: **ficou mais curto do que eu gostaria, mas o cap foi saindo sem controle e foi até esse tamanho, enton eu respeitei a vontade dele. Não atualizei no fim de semana porque fui pra PotterCon 2  
estava perfeito³. Quem non foi perdeu muuuitooo. btw, boa leitura e comentem (obg pra quem está comentando, aliás)


	10. Sugar xD

_

* * *

_

* * *

_.:Pequenos Diálogos:._

_Por Ferfa (:_

* * *

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens (incluindo, infelizmente o Draco, Lucius e Remusinho) não me pertencem. São todos propriedades da digníssima JK Rowling e mais outras editoras pelo mundo. Fan fic sem fins lucrativos. **

**N/A: **Dei uma mudada na "cara" da fic. Achei mais bonitinho assim. xD

Ah. Só para avisar, como esse é o último capítulo (sim, sim!), resolvi fazer um "especial" para vocês. Esse é grande, tem descrições e tudo mais, como um capítulo "normal". Boa leitura.

* * *

Capítulo 10. Sugar. 

Deitou-se cansada na cama. Aquele fora um dia terrivelmente cheio.

Gina nunca pensou que um dia sentiria saudades da escola, da correria que fora principalmente seu quinto e sétimo ano, com N.O.M's e N.I.E.M's, ao mesmo tempo que precisava fazer trabalhos, pesquisas e cumprir suas tarefas de monitora. Mas _aquilo_ era muito mais cansativo, obviamente. Não que ela não gostasse.

Em apenas dois anos de formada ela conseguira montar um pequeno apartamento em Londres, mesmo com os apelos frenéticos da mãe para ela continuar em casa. O que era muito útil, pois seus encontros com Draco se simplificavam bastante. Não que tivesse tendo muito tempo para o namorado ultimamente.

Afinal, trabalhava de manhã e de tarde no Ministério, emprego conseguido com a ajuda do pai, para depois ir para a faculdade de jornalismo. Chegava em casa quase de madrugada atolada de coisas para fazer. O fim de semana era o único tempo que restava para Gina poder ter uma vida.

Mal podia acreditar que era sexta-feira. Dois dias maravilhosos e quase inteiros de sossego estavam pela frente. Uma perfeição incrível. Estava quase dormindo, mesmo que ainda vestida, quando ouviu a porta da frente abrir. Deu um pulo assustado, totalmente desperta de repente.

Pegando sua varinha, que sempre deixava a postos no criado-mudo, a jovem andou com passos de gato até a sala. Alguém andava freneticamente de um lado para o outro, batendo em coisas.

Se aquilo fosse um ladrão, era com certeza o mais _burro_ que já existira.

Pensou por um segundo se devia atacar primeiro ou simplesmente iluminar o local. Por mais tentadora que parecesse a primeira alternativa, achou mais sensato simplesmente murmurar um "_Lumos_". E agradeceu a si mesma mil vezes por fazer isso, assim que viu que a figura desajeitada atendia por Draco Malfoy.

- Draco! – ela exclamou, irritada. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Argh, você esqueceu? – ele reclamou, parecendo ainda mais irritado do que ela. Jogou-se na poltrona. – Típico da responsável trabalhadora e estudante. – desdenhou.

Ah, aquela história _de novo_ não! Já estava simplesmente cansada de discutir com Draco o mesmo assunto, da falta de tempo para eles se verem e tudo mais. Por que ele simplesmente não entendia que, ao contrário dele, Gina tinha uma vida para batalhar?

- Nem começa, tá Draco? – ela falou, cansada. Sentou-se na poltrona em frente a da dele. – Esqueci do que, afinal?

- Nosso jantar.

Gina olhou para Draco com uma cara de "Ahn?", mas um segundo depois, lembrou-se. Ela tinha prometido estar num restaurante grã-fino qualquer antes das nove da noite, já que de sexta ela saía mais cedo das aulas. Olhou de canto para o relógio da sala. Era quase onze. Sentiu pena de Draco.

- Err... Me desculpa? – disse desajeitada. Ele deu um longo suspiro.

- Claro, _querida_. – a voz dele era cheia de sarcasmo. Sentiu-se a mais idiota do mundo, ainda mais quando ele pegou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso e jogou em Gina. – Feliz três anos, aliás.

Ela quis imediatamente enterrar-se num buraco qualquer. Claro! O jantar seria comemorativo. Três anos de namoro. Não teve nem coragem de reclamar da falta de delicadeza de Draco ao jogar a caixinha nela, mas abriu o presente, curiosa. Um pequeno anel prateado, sem nenhum brilhante nem nada. E dentro, _Draco Malfoy_ escrito numa letra fina. Uma aliança.

- Draco, o que é...? – ela começou, abobada.

- O que você acha que é, Weasley! – ele estava _mesmo_ irritado. – Eu tinha programado uma noite perfeita, com tudo perfeito, para você, do jeito meloso e fofo que só _você_ gosta. Eu te comprei uma aliança! E pra quê? Pra você se enfiar aqui e esquecer completamente de tudo.

Ela se levantou, se sentindo o pior ser da Terra. Caminhou até ele delicadamente, sentando no seu colo. Quando tentou tocar o rosto de Draco, ele virou-se, como uma criança birrenta.

Não deixava de ter razão, claro. Erro dela.

- Me desculpa? – pediu novamente, ao pé do ouvido dele.

- Não sei. – ele murmurou, irritado. Fofo, mostrando que, obviamente, desculpava.

Ela abriu um sorrisinho.

- Essa aliança seria um pedido de noivado? – perguntou em seguida, com a voz melosa e um pouco cantarolada. Quase enjoativa.

- Quem sabe... – Draco murmurou. Suas defesas estavam cada vez mais caindo. O efeito que Gina tinha sobre ele era muito mais forte, claro. Sentiu a raiva passando cada vez que Gina beijava de leve seu pescoço.

As mãos dela começaram a procurar o começo da camiseta dele, ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios deles se encontravam e um beijo quase desesperado começava. A camiseta foi finalmente arrancada e, quando Gina curvou-se mais sobre Draco, a poltrona em que estavam simplesmente virou.

Mas nenhum dos dois se importou muito, de tão entretidos que estavam com _outras coisas_. Não pareciam perceber que estava no chão da sala.

Às vezes valia a pena brigar só por causa daquelas reconciliações.

* * *

Draco se sentia o mais _estúpido_ dos homens naquela manhã, mas simplesmente não conseguia controlar o sorriso bobo que surgia em seu rosto, enquanto preparava um café da manhã surpresa para Gina. Não conseguia imaginar um Malfoy fazendo uma coisa tão pouco... Malfoy. Parecia mais o cabeça-rachada, de tão doce que Draco estava naquela manhã. 

Esperou que ela gostasse de geléia de morango.

Conjurou um buquê de flores bonitas e foi até a sala. Sentou-se num momento na poltrona que voltara para sua devida posição apenas quando o jovem despertara e observou Gina dormindo de maneira estranha, no chão da sala. De maneira linda. _"Pare com isso, Malfoy, pelo amor de Deus!"_ – gritou seu inconsciente. Mas não era culpa dele. Era culpa de Gina, afinal. Era ela que fazia tudo aquilo.

- Quer parar com isso? – ela murmurou de repente, virando de lado no chão e puxando a capa do sonserino para mais perto.

- Isso o quê? – quis saber Draco.

- Me olhar assim. Parece que vai me comer com os olhos...

A mente pervertida de Draco quis dar uma certa resposta, mas ele controlou-se, contentando-se apenas com o sorriso cretino. Levou o café da perto da garota e deitou-se rapidamente ao lado dela.

- Não.

Ele passou a mão de leve pelos cabelos cor de fogo de Gina. Como já odiara aqueles cabelos! Mas por ironia do destino e por estar indo _extremamente_ mal em História da Magia, ele começara a amar aqueles longos fios mais do que tudo. Deu um beijinho estalado na testa de Gina.

- Não quer café da manhã? – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela despertou imediatamente, abrindo os olhos como se tivesse acabado de ouvir sua sentença de morte.

- Você fez café para mim? – perguntou desconfiada, ainda deitada.

- Sim. – e apontou para a bandeja, um pouco longe deles.

- Ai que fofo! – exclamou Gina, parecendo uma garotinha de dez anos que acabara de ganhar um algodão doce da mãe. Deu um beijo rápido em Draco antes de afundar-se nas torradas, _bacon_, ovos e toda a variedade de coisas.

Era quase assustador ver uma pessoa pequena e aparentemente muito delicada comendo daquele jeito, pensou Draco, afastando-se um pouco e encostando na parede, observando Gina. Deveria ser o maldito sangue Weasley que corria nas veias dela que causavam isso.

- Nunca soube que você cozinhava, Draco. – comentou ela, quando estava acabando seu terceiro pedaço de torta de ameixa. Ele deu um sorrisinho torto.

- Tem muito que conhecer sobre mim ainda, Ginevra. – ele disse, de repente não resistindo mais a tentação que era ter Gina ali, a apenas meio metro, parecendo uma criança feliz demais.

Aproximou-se dela com cuidado, afastando a bandeja para longe. A boca dela estava um tanto suja de torta, e ele concluiu que ameixa nunca fora tão gostosa antes...

Porém, no momento que começou a beijá-la e a deitou novamente no chão, ela afastou-o, sorridente.

- Draco, eu queria conversar. – disse ela, sentando-se.

Ele não conseguiu acreditar. Ela preferia conversar do que... Ah. Maldição de garota.

- Fale. – disse ele, irritado, _desanimando_ totalmente.

- Eu... – já ela parecia maravilhosamente animada. Draco queria mais do que tudo simplesmente jogar aquela capa para longe. _"Controle-se!"_, teve que dizer a si mesma, bem mais de uma vez. – Eu estive pensando sobre... isso. – e mostrou a aliança que Draco lhe dera na noite anterior.

- Por quê? Não gostou dela? – quis saber Draco, com um "quê" de ofendido.

- Não, querido, não é nada disso! – exclamou Gina, de um jeito que deixava claro que amara aquilo. – Eu queria saber... se é sério.

- Como assim Gina? – por que ela simplesmente não ia direto ao ponto!

- Sabe... aliança, noivado. Já comecei a ter idéias de ter uma família com você, Draco. Filhos, cachorros. Imaginei até mesmo nós discutindo sobre se o cachorro seria mais grifinório ou sonserino e eu... ahn. Em suma, você quer casar comigo Draco? É isso?

Ele sorriu e puxou para perto, olhando-a nos olhos.

- _Você_ quer casar comigo, Weasley?

* * *

**N/A: **Acabouuuu! Tá, o capítulo não tá tão grande assim, mas já é alguma coisa, né? Mais de duas páginas! o/ E achei que parar nesse momento já estava meloso suficiente... O que vocês acham que a Gina respondeu? xPP 

Ah. Eu não resisti e dei um nome pro capítulo, "Sugar". Achei que caiu tão bem, se é que vocês me entendem. E tive que me controlar para não fazer uma NC... - aponta para a classificação da fic- .

Cabeça-rachada Harry Potter. Todo mundo entendeu isso, né? xD

E... Ahn. Basicamente é isso. Ficou dentro das minhas expectativas o que eu escrevi, e espero que vocês tenham gostado do final. E comentem, okay?

**Agradecimentos especiais**: miaka, Rafinha M. Potter, Danny Malfoy, Lucca BR, nathysinha malfoy, Ginevra Sophie Malfoy, Mrs. Tinker Depp, Jullia Malfoy, Bruna Granger Potter, Rk-chan e Lou Malfoy Obrigada pelos comentários mágicos. xD

18.11.2005

P.S.: PotterCon foi a coisa mais linda do mundo. Tava DEMAIS! Os teatros dos fundadores (a Lufa era tão fofa xD), a escola gigantesca, o muppy (eram 2 por 1 real n.n), enfim...


End file.
